harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zmieniacz czasu
Zmieniacz Czasu (ang. Time−Turner) — potężne urządzenie magiczne pozwalające cofać się w czasie. W większości wypadków jest używany nielegalnie, ponieważ eksperymentowanie z czasem jest niebezpieczne. Przedmiot ten przypomina kształtem klepsydrę na łańcuszku. Zaklęty jest w nim zaawansowany czar cofania się w czasie o godzinę. Chcąc dokonać jednogodzinnego skoku w przeszłość, należy zakręcić raz klepsydrą. Każdy kolejny raz, to kolejna godzina do tyłu. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że maksymalny czas, w zakresie którego można bezpiecznie się przenieść, to około pięciu godzin. Zmieniacz czasu w praktyce pozwala być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, a nawet samemu sobie uratować życie. Natura Użycie zmieniacza czasu jest generalnie bardzo niebezpieczne. Znane są przypadki, w których czarodzieje w przypływie zdziwienia zabijali swoją młodszą wersję, czyli tym samym znikali również w teraźniejszości Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) . Inną bardzo poważną anomalią czasową są od-urodzenia. Jeżeli ktoś się cofnął w czasie, może poważnie namieszać. Eloise Mintumble spowodowała na przykład od-urodzenia dwudziestu pięciu członków swojej rodziny, kiedy utknęła na pięć dni w 1402 roku Pottermore. Dlatego właśnie zmieniaczem czasu można podróżować jedynie na krótkie dystanse, maksymalnie pięć godzin. Zmieniacze czasu powodują również szereg paradoksów. Przykładowo – Harry w 1994 roku prawie został pocałowany przez dementora, ale uratował siebie on sam, wyczarowując Patronusa, jako przybysz z przyszłości. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że gdyby Harry sam nie rzucił tego Patronusa, zostałby pocałowany, a jego dusza stracona. Wtedy Potter nie mógłby wrócić z przyszłości, żeby sobie pomóc. Zmieniacze czasu tworzą właśnie takie, trudne do wytłumaczenia i niezbyt logiczne pętle. Historia Zmieniacze czasu były przechowywane w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie między innymi prowadzono badania nad czasem. 1993/1994 W 1993 roku Minerwa McGonagall po wielu prośbach skierowanych do Ministerstwa Magii podarowała zmieniacz czasu Hermionie Granger – uczennicy, która chciała uczyć się wszystkich przedmiotów jednocześnie. Władze zgodziły się na takie wykorzystanie zmieniacza czasu i od 1 września Hermiona mogła go używać, aby być jednocześnie na dwóch zajęciach. Panna Granger miała jednak trzymać tę informację w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, nawet przed największymi przyjaciółmi – Harrym i Ronem. W ten sposób Hermiona codziennie cofała się w czasie. Przykładowo, wychodząc z sali starożytnych runów, zmieniała czas o godzinę i uczęszczała o tej samej porze na drugie zajęcia. To jednak bardzo pokrzyżowało biologiczny zegar Hermiony. Była okropnie zmęczona, do tego stopnia, że kiedyś nie pojawiła się na zaklęciach, bo zasnęła w ciągu dnia. mały|Harry i Hermiona cofają się w czasie. Pod koniec roku szkolnego za sugestią Albusa Dumbledore’a, Hermiona użyła zmieniacza czasu, aby razem z Harrym uratować Hardodzioba przed niesprawiedliwym ścięciem i Syriusza Blacka przed pocałunkiem dementora. Przyjaciele cofnęli się wówczas o trzy godziny. Na początku odwiązali Hardodzioba, później poczekali z nim w Zakazanym Lesie na wyjście pochodu z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po walce Hardodzioba z wilkołakiem, Remusem Lupinem, Harry wyczarował Patronusa i uratował sam siebie oraz ojca chrzestnego. Harry i Hermiona polecieli na hipogryfie do miejsca, gdzie Severus Snape zamknął Blacka i uratowali go. Następnie przyjaciele pognali czym prędzej do skrzydła szpitalnego, skąd się przenosili. Hermiona mówiła, że nie wie, co by się stało, jakby nie zdążyli, ale udało im się dobiec w tym momencie, w którym zniknęli i opowiedzieć o zajściu zdezorientowanemu Ronowi. Hermiona w następnym roku zrezygnowała z wróżbiarstwa – ponieważ gardziła tym przedmiotem – i mugoloznawstwa – bo pochodziła z rodziny mugolskiej. Dlatego, chociaż nadal uczyła się wielu przedmiotów, to nie potrzebowała już zmieniacza czasu. 1996 Wszystkie egzemplarze zmieniaczy czasu znajdowały się w Sali Czasu w Departamencie Tajemnic. W czasie Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic w 1996 roku, Neville Longbottom rzucił zaklęcie Drętwota w szafkę z najróżniejszymi klepsydrami. „Szafka spadła na podłogę i roztrzaskała się, odłamki szkła rozsypały się we wszystkie strony, po czym śmignęły z powrotem na ścianę, utworzyły ponownie szafkę, która ponownie spadła na podłogę”. Tak działo się w kółko, ponieważ czas został zaburzony. 2020 W roku 2020, na krótko przed rozpoczęciem czwartego roku Albusa Pottera w Hogwarcie, Harry Potter, w charakterze szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, odkrył nieznany wcześniej zmieniacz czasu należący do Teodora Notta. Zmieniacz ten miał moc podróżowania bardzo daleko w przeszłość, przez co został ukryty w biurze Hermiony Granger, która pełniła w tym czasie rolę Ministra Magii. W tym samym czasie został on skradziony przez Albusa Potter i jego przyjaciela Scorpiusa Malfoya, którzy zamierzali uratować Cedrika Diggory’ego przed śmiercią. Ich działania doprowadziły jednak do serii niefortunnych zdarzeń, które wpłynęły źle na czasy, w których żyją. Pomimo tego, dzięki pomocy dorosłych nastolatkom udało się naprawić popełnione przez nich błędy. Zostali oni jednak zmuszeni przez Delphini, swoją dotychczasową przyjaciółkę, do ponownego użycia Zmieniacza Czasu i wyruszenia na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. Po tym wydarzeniu zaalarmowany Draco Malfoy ujawnił swój, przekazywany w rodzinie Zmieniacz Czasu, dzięki któremu mógł cofnąć się z Harrym Potterem w czasie i zapobiec tragedii. Dorosłym udało się cofnąć w czasie i w odpowiednim momencie zatrzymać Delphini. Za kulisami * W książkowej wersji po użyciu zmieniacza czasu czarodziej cofa się do miejsca, gdzie był godzinę lub więcej czasu temu. W filmowej wersji jednak cofnięcie następuje w lokalizacji, gdzie czarodziej stoi już w przyszłości. Przykładowo w książce Harry i Hermiona znaleźli się w sali wejściowej, natomiast w filmie nadal byli w skrzydle szpitalnym trzy godziny temu. W grze w wersji GBA przyjaciele pojawiają się natomiast w zupełnie innej lokalizacji – Zakazanym Lesie. * Hermiona w filmowej wersji mówi, że to bardzo ważne, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył, kiedy się cofnęli. Jednak, po przejściu przez Dziedziniec Wieży Zegarowej, spoglądał na nich ostrzący topór, Walden Macnair, który musiał widzieć również ich wcielenia z przeszłości. Możliwe jest jednak, że Macnair był zbyt skupiony na ostrzeniu swojego topora. * Nie wiadomo jak zmieniacz czasu działa na biologiczny czas życia. Użytkownik może ciągle się starzeć, również wtedy, kiedy używa przedmiotu do godzinnej podróży w przeszłość. W takim razie można przypuszczać, że Hermiona w następnych latach miała więcej czasu przeżytego, a co za tym idzie jej biologiczny urodziny, kiedy kończyła np. siedemnaście lat wypadły określony czas wcześniej. * Wydaje się, że czas to świecie czarodziejów coś podobnego do energii atomowej w świecie mugolskim – mimo że technologię tą odkryto i jest bardzo zaawansowana, to majstrowanie z nią jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Ciekawostki mały|220x220px * Firma DeAgostini umożliwiła zebranie do kolekcji repliki tego przedmiotu wraz z szachami czarodziejów. * Zmieniacze czasu produkowane są również przez Noble Collection. * David Heyman powiedział, że zmieniacze czasu są jego ulubionym rekwizytem filmowym. * Pojawił się w filmiku Jak Harry Potter powinien się skończyć. Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Pottermore en:Time-Turner es:Giratiempo fr:Retourneur de Temps it:GiraTempo ja:逆転時計 nl:Tijdverdrijver ru:Маховик времени Kategoria:Własności Delphini Kategoria:Własności Hermiony Granger Kategoria:Własności rodziny Malfoyów